


Hunger (One-shot)

by sammythelittlemoose (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Dean Winchester, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sammythelittlemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Intended/Some Wincest)<br/>[One-Shot]</p>
<p>Sam and Dean go on a seemingly normal hunt but it doesn't go the way they think.<br/>Dean gets bitten by a vampire and Sam can't handle the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger (One-shot)

I found myself on my soft bed yet again passed out from the vodka I drank last. I sit up and immediately regret it. I feel my head strobe and my eyesight goes blurry. I reach for the Advil that I've kept at the side of my bed since Dean turned. Gulping a couple down, I walked towards the bathroom finding a pale face looking back at me.

'I can't live without him' I thought to myself, feeling the pain of tears well up in my eyes yet again.

I went to wipe them away. The only thing that helps me forget about him is alcohol, girls, and more alcohol. But even when I drink the only thing I'Ve ever thought about is, him and what I could've done to save Dean from being turned. I walk out to face the clock seeing it was 4pm, I decided to go for a jog back to the place it all happen.

Throwing on some shorts and a t-shirt, stepping out of the cabin and into the forest, I started jogging letting my mind slip back.

———

Flash Back

Dean and I were going on a seemingly normal vampire nest hunt. We had it all under control until we got the center of their hive, that's when we found out it was an ambush. We were able to slice and dice most of the vampires but not nearly enough before I got pinned down. Two vampires were holding me down, One by the legs the other by my arms. They were so strong I couldn't budge, That was when the third one came with a manchette, sitting on me before placing the knife to my neck. I called Dean's name, too many times to count. I finally looked up to feel the pressure lifted from my chest and see my brother standing above me giving me his hand. He'd killed them. All of them.

We had just reached the entrance, we could see the light for fucks sake. But that was when something pulled back on Dean. I could feel it because his hand fell out of mine. I sharply looked back seeing Dean struggling with the vampire on top of him. I rushed over to help but it bit his wrist before I could. Dean's eyes found mine in that moment, I saw the loss in his eyes, the hurt, the pain. I ignored his horrified expression and swung my machete, cutting the vampires head clean off. Pushing it off with my foot and grabbing my brother.

Placing one arm over my solder, bracing half his weight.

"It's going to be okay, Dean. We'll find a cure" I said as we hurried to the exit. I sat him gently in the side seat. Bandaging the bite with a medical kit I found in the boot. Rushing to the drivers seat speeding back to the cabin.

"Sammy... You know what your gonna have to do right?" Dean said, letting a small tear slide only to wipe it off before Sam saw.

"It's not going to have to come to that, Dean," I said keeping my eyes on the road, pushing the acceleration down even lower. We finally made it back to the cabin in the woods. We barged in and I sat Dean down on the bed. Rushing to the bathroom to find more bandages for Dean's cuts and bruises. I came back only to find Dean without injuries.

'Dammit!' He's turning quicker than I thought, I breathed under my breath. Shuffling over to Dean seeing his pupils dilating and catching onto my neck.

"Sammy, Could you please calm down... your pulse is irritating me," Dean said, repositioning his gaze onto the window.

I look at him, closing my eyes.

"Dean, I won't let anything happen to you, ya hear?" I said lovingly, touching his holder ever so slightly. He seemed to flinched, and there was a big gusted of wind. Before I knew it Dean's arms were at either side of me and I was on my back on the bed.

"Don't touch me" He seethed at me. Before, getting up and going to the bathroom.

I laid there, dazzled. 'I better find something to cure him and fast'

I sat up getting off the bed, I grabbed my machete and stake, hiding them both under my layers of clothing. The only thought that came to me was to ring Bobby. So that's what I did, actually, I rang him multiple times without an answer.

"Fuck" I shouted, throwing the phone across the room. I had to cool myself off before Dean came out of the bathroom. So I sat down, grabbing my laptop. Before I knew it I was out cold, sleeping.

—

Deans P.O.V

I looked at myself in the mirror, feeling the changes happen. Pushing my top lip up, I could see the fangs. All of a sudden I heard a heart beat, and it all came over me. I rushed out the door and over to Sammy, leaning over him. My fangs so close to his neck, I couldn't resist. I bit down, feeling Sam jump as I did so. I pinned him down, feeling the blood slide down my throat. This was it, I was done for. The Dean Winchester was a monster.

Sam was left struggling under me, each gulp I took, He got weaker eventually he stopped. That was when I pulled my fangs out. His heartbeat was weak but it was still there. He'd be alright.

I felt tears fall, I slowly got off Sammy. I grabbed a pen and paper, letting the tears fall where they may. I wrote down on the paper, "Let me go, Sammy, I'm not worth your time".

Placing the note on the bed and walking out the door into the forest. I remember praying to Castiel for help but he never showed.

End of flash back

————

It's been years since that happened and I'm still sure he's out here somewhere. Waiting for me to give up on him. But I never will, I'll always find my big brother. No matter what.

I halted to a stop, peering into the now empty hive of so-called vampires. Deciding to walk in and to look around. I didn't give a shit if I did get attacked, I didn't have anything to live for anymore. I had reached the spot it all happened, the dead vampire bodies were all still here. That was when I lost it. I kneeled down, putting my face in hands and just cried. I wanted no, needed Dean back. I felt a hand on my back and I jolted upright before looking back. It...It was Dean. I hugged him, but I didn't feel the warmth coming from him, All I could feel was coldness. I looked up and his face loomed above me.

"Sammy you shouldn't have come here"

"Dean, I had to. What else would I be without you?" I said as a pressed my face into his neck.

Dean's hands slowly went to hug me, I felt his warm tears slide down my neck. I was so happy, I had my brother back. What else could I wish for. I thought to myself smiling. It didn't last.

Dean's arms tensed and travelled around me, putting more pressure on my back. That's when I felt the fangs brush against my skin and in that moment I was at peace.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," Dean said before he bit down.

It didn't matter anymore, I was with my big brother. I slowly let my free hand, grace his head.

"It's okay, Dean" I shakily said, As my knee's gave way. I felt my eyelids get heavier.

Each gulp he took, I felt my self start to slip. This was the end, But it didn't matter. All I needed was my brother and here he was, right here with me. I knew he wouldn't be able to stop, he'd probably tried to starve himself but it probably didn't work. I know he won't forgive himself for this but.. this is for the best. We can't live without each other. I could feel my heartbeat begin to slow.

"I-I Love you, De," I said weakly before, my heartbeat stopped and the world went dark.

'I'll see you on the other side'

—-

Dean's P.O.V

I felt Sam's body go limp and that's when I fell to my knees. I couldn't stop, I just couldn't, I hadn't eaten for weeks and I was on the verge of dying why did he have to come. I let my fangs retract and I looked down at my brother.

"Sammy?" I whispered

"SAMMY!" I shouted shaking him.

"I was meant to protect you...you can't leave me," I said holding his limp body close to mine. I felt the warmth of his body fade. I kneeled there, holding him for what seemed like years.

Soon, the light from the outside world was gone and it was dark. I picked Sam up and carried him back to the cabin where we once stayed together. Laying him down I found myself, holding his hand as if he would squeeze back. But of course, he never did. I knew Sammy wouldn't let go of me but I had to try. I can't believe he stayed in this cabin all these years.

"Don't worry, little brother. I'll be with you soon" I spoke looking over at his dead body.

"I'm so, so sorry, Sammy" I felt the tears pour down my cheeks, As I sat there waiting for the sun to come up.

I waited there all night. I was still able to taste his blood in my mouth as I saw the first glimpse of sunlight. That's when I felt the sun on my face. It burned at first but then I welcomed it.

I opened my eyes to see, Castiel.

"Dean, I know you won't forgive me for not helping. But I couldn't intervene. The only thing I can do is send you to heaven with your brother" Castiel's gravely voice spoke before I found myself looking down at Sammy and hearing loud crackles of fireworks go off.

"I promise I'll do better, Sammy"


End file.
